7teen: A new friend and beginning
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Eps 1, and 2 Originally published in 2006: Nikki's back, and the gang is ready to start anew. That's when a guy I MADE UP comes to the mall and takes an interest in the gang, but they sense something disturbing about him. CHECK OUT MORE EPS TOO.
1. Intro

_**INTRO**_

A whole year had passed since the evil Zombites had tried to take over the mall. Now, Nikki and her family had moved back to Edmontion, and the whole gang of six have all turned a year older. Still working at the mall, and friendships still as strong as ever.

Little did they know, they were about to meet someone totally knew, someone who probably make an interesting addition to their little gang…

_**Intro Theme**_

_**JONSEY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI…**_

_**WHO'S THE NEW GUY??**_

_-Now that were through with school  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hanging together  
__In a place where we grew up.  
__  
I'm 7teen… I found my own way  
I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm... 7teen, life sure was sweet  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still, The memories will last._

_**JONSEY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI…**_

_**WHO'S THE NEW GUY??**_

_I'm 7teen, 7teen…  
__Still, the memories will last_

_**JONSEY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI…**_

_**WHO'S THE NEW GUY??**_

_**7TEEN**_


	2. Who is he?

**_Author's notes:_**

**_Just want to point out..._**

**_The new charcter is not a Self insert. His name is Mykan, and he narrates the stories... but he's not me, not based on me... and he's not based on anyone at all._**

**_It's all an Original Charcter..._**

**CHAPTER ONE**

The gang of six… Jonesy Garcia… Wyatt Williams… Jude Lizowski… Nikki Wong… Caitlin Cooke… and Jen Masterson. All still hanging out together at the mall by the Big-Squeeze, and all had just turned seventeen, and they had changed a little too

Caitlin let her hair grow longer, now it was as long as it was when she wore that blonde wig, and it actually made her look cuter in the Lemon hat, but sadly… she still hadn't found "the one" yet.

Nikki, was so happy to be back in Edmonton. Her father got promoted to President of the company he worked for in Nunavut, and moved head office back to Alberta so they could move back, all for Nikki.

Nikki hand't shanged too much just kept her hair the way it always was, and her clothes. She even got another piercing… on her tongue, but what hadn't changed was the fact that she still worked at the Khaki Barn. She Jonesy were still together, their long distant relationship when she moved was fin, but it wasn't as good as being together FOR REAL. They were closer than ever before, one would even say they were practically married.

Only up until now it was really getting hard for Jonesy to find a job that he hadn't been fired from, but he wasn't willing to give up.

Jen still worked at the penalty box, and she looked much hotter than ever before. Especially seeing as how her waist was narrower, and her breasts finally came in. Some said she had her sister, Courtney's looks. "Hey… you look hot." said a cute boy paying for his Sports-wear. Jen didn't stop staring at him, not even until after he left… until…

"MASTERSON!!" bellowed Coach-Halder. "You know the rule missy. No daydreaming about scoring a goal with the customers. Ten minutes in the box."

"Ugh… Yes, coach!" she grumbled.

Wyatt was still as calm and quiet as natural, and he was even promoted to Manager of Burger Mcflipsters since Tim had left the mall, to peruse a higher career and left the place in his care. His songs of the meat was so captivating, chicks were really digging into him, but sadly, Wyatt and his old girlfriend, Serena, had been back together for while now.

Seeing as how Serena admitted she still liked him, over how much he had grown-up and matured. Also, earlier that year, her boyfriend Chad had moved away to America, and so did Wyatt's ex-girlfriend Marlowe… after they broke up. So Wyatt and Serena were back on, and this time it was looking good.

Jude was given his old job back, as the big boss of Stick-it, and this time he made sure to keep the place clean. He did still however hold up his job at the ice-rink. The game shop went bankrupt and shut down, but still, "Two jobs… double the pay… Sweet!"

His old girlfriend Starr came back to him after dropping her Nebula ways of being a Goth, and she became a geek. She just wasn't having fun without Jude around, that and she didn't like it the way Jude was kidnapped by the Zombites, and used for the wicked deeds. Besides, when Jude to a retake of the IQ test she gave him, she never was so impressed.

They too were back together, and this time… it looked as if it would stay that way. Jude didn't mind f Starr was a geek, or a former goth. "She is a mystery woman."

"Hey, Jude." Star said as she skated into to Stick-it. "Hey!" said Jude. "Hey, Jude, can I take a break now." he asked himself playfully. "Sure thing, Jude. You're the boss-man."

Starr laughed.

…

At the lemon… Jonesy was scrambling over possible job offers he could try and fill out. "You know, Jonesy, I could give you a job here at the squeeze." Caitlin offered.

"Forget it, bra. No way am I getting that Lemon hat on my smooth head." said Jonesy. "I do have an image to uphold."

"Right… big image." Nikki mocked playfully. Her boyfriend stared at her awkwardly. "What…?"

"You could always just find a job outside of the mall?" Wyatt suggested. "I mean, not somewhere else, but actually outside."

Now that Jonesy thought of it, they were hiring for a _parking inspector_ for the parking lot. "Wish me luck." he said.

"Luck." Caitlin said.

Nikki picked up the walkthrough guide-book for the mall. She loved having something to read if it would take her mind off those clones and the Khaki Barn.

"Hey… look at this." She said pointing to a pace on the fourth floor. "It's a comic store, called _Comic Cavern_. Just opened up here."

"No way, man." Said Jude. "I am totally into comics. Been collecting them since I was Three."

"You were reading comic books at age Three?" asked Wyatt.

Jude nodded "It's how I learned to read before school, bro."

"O-kay!" said Jen. "I better get back to work before Coach Halder cries out my name again."

"_MASTERON… TIME'S RUNNING OUT HERE!!"_

"Spoke too soon." And she was off.

Nikki decided to go back to the barn and see if the clones were ready to treat her with respect. "Most likely not going to happen!"

"Well… I'd better go too." Said Wyatt. "I promised Serena to make her a special lunch today at Mcflipsters."

"And me and Star are going to hang out at the skate park." Said Jude. He hopped on his board. "Later…!"

"Okay, bye…" Caitlin said sadly. She sighed out of loneliness as she scrubbed the counter.

Just then a five dollar bill was placed in front of her. "Yo…" said a cool looking teen, who was really Me.

I was a cool tall 17-year old with short black hair, a clean face, sunglasses over my brown eyes, and was wearing all black. Sunglasses, T-shirt, Jeans, Socks, and shoes. I even wore black underpants, but wasn't up to let that be known.

"Can you squeeze a dude a lemon." I said to the cute blonde girl in a cool tone.

Caitlin smiled, "Coming right up." She said, and passed me a lemon squishy. It was so good I even paid her an extra buck and told her to keep the change.

"Later, cutie." I said as I left. Caitlin waved on until I was out of sight. She didn't even filch when Stanley pelted her with his popgun.

…

I passed by the Penalty box on my way through the mall, and overhead Coach Halder growling like a quarter back again.

"MASTERSON… that's two minutes for bumping into me, and two more for saying sorry."

"YO… Coach-boy… why don't you take two minutes for a CHILL!!" I called from outside.

"AH… I demand to know who said that!" Coach yelled, he looked out into the mall but I was already gone.

Jen however did see me, and sure did like the way I talked to the Coach that way, but she still had to d o her penalty time.

I walked up the ways of the mall, and as I came up to the Khaki barn I saw a girl with purple hair and facial piercings trying to lift up a huge box of clothes.

"Need a hand there." I said while offer her some help, and she carried the box perfectly onto the table.

"Gee… thanks a bundle." She said. That's we I heard the sound of cooing girls shouted "EEE… cute boy."

Three blonde chicks giving me the goo-goo eyes. I heard of those three, and trust me I was so not into them.

"Wow.. cute boy." Said Krissy. "Can I have your number?"

"Well I don't know." I said, "Your ugly daughters over there might not like their ugly mommy dating a handsome guy." I said and left.

"Wow… that was good." Said Nikki.

The clones were practically spamming at each other, "That guy just messed up our minds… EWWWW!!"

Finally, I go to my destination, Comic Cavern, and I wasn't there to shop, or to loiter… no, no. This was my place.. where I worked. Little did I know, that soon my life was about to get even cooler.


	3. Meet Mykan Spotswood

**CHAPTER TWO**

Darth and Julie passed right by the lemon. They sure had changed over the year. Darth, was still working at the Stereo-Shack, but he got his braces of, his face cleared up, and he wore contacts too, and he was a little taller and buffed up.

Julie, still worked at Wonder-Taco, but she got her head gear removed and her teeth were now properly fit. Her hair was longer, her nasal problems had cleared. She actually looked and sounded prettier now.

Nikki, Jen, and Caitlin were talking up a storm. Each of them spoke about this really cute guy they saw in the mall.

"Oh, he even called me cutie!" Caitlin giggled.

"He even told of the Coach." Said Jen.

"He messed around with the clone's brains." Said Nikki.

The girls each went off into a heavily sigh. "He was so cute…" said Caitlin. "With his sunglasses."

"His black T-shirt rocked." Added Jen.

"And his… black pants…?" Nikki and the others started to think they were talking about the same guy.

"What's up chick friends?" said Jude as he rolled into his chair, but then he noticed the girls looking a away from each other with strange looks. "Uh-oh… did I like totally miss something here?"

The girls still didn't even move, not even when Wyatt and Jonesy come by. "I think we picked a bad time to walk in." said Wyatt.

Jonesy told them that he got the job as assistant parking inspector. It was his job to make sure al the cars in the parking lot weren't overlapping the spaces, or parked for too long.

"Sweet dig, bro." said Jude.

"Yeah… that's cool Jonesy." Said Jen, but she still didn't seem all that please, and neither did Caitlin or Nikki.

"Whoa, what's got them in the dumps?" asked Jonesy.

Jen sighed. "We each met a cute guy today, but it looks like we may all have met the same guy at different times."

"Ooh… that sounds rough." Said Wyatt.

Caitlin was so lost in her own thought about the situation that she didn't see that while she was pouring the juice onto the counter instead of into the cup. "Caitlin, careful!" said Jen.

Caitlin snapped out of her trance and realized what she just did. "I'm just lucky Ron the Rent a cop didn't see this." She said as she began to clean up. "I wouldn't say that cupcake..."

"Oh, no… please don't tell me!" Caitlin cried as she looked up into Ron's ugly face.

Ron whipped out his note-pad. "Section D-17-19… No littering up the mall with juice."

"Oh, come on, man, she was miles away." Said Wyatt.

"Section 607-B, saying an officer is mistaken."

Each one of the gang members seemed to get on Ron's really bad side, even if they didn't say anything.

"You maggots are in some big trouble that's all I know." He said, "Once I get these notes in I'll--!"

"AHH… SHUT UP!!" came a voice. Everyone in the food court dropped what they were doing and gasped hard.

Ron turned to the one table where I was sitting and eating my lunch. He approached me angrily. "Did I just hear some lowly maggot teenager tell me to Shut up?!" he bellowed.

I stood up and tipped my shades. "Yep!"

Ron marched up so close to me that his nose almost came into contact with mine. "Okay maggot!" he said while prodding my chest, "You just yeped yourself a big time ticket."

I just pushed him back a little and fanned at my nose. "And you've been eating onions!" Everyone gasped and swallowed hard. Caitlin ever shut herself up in the lemon.

"And you're going to be eating those words." Said Ron as he began righting down the ticket. I picked up my comic book and held it open to him. "Say… have you ever _RED_ this book?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"I said… have you ever _RED_ this book?"

Ron moved his head down to look at the pages and he didn't see the open packet of ketchup, unit it was too late. "Oh, no!"

I snapped the book shut and the ketchup sprayed him right in the face. "Whoops… looks like the book _RED_ you."

Everyone laughed at him, and Ron decided he lost this battle. "The war is still on." He said and he left.

I scrapped my tray and headed off.

Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki tried to wave at me as I passed, but then it all fit together. "I take it, that's the new dude they were talking about." Said Jude.

The girls nodded.

"Hmm… I think I know that guy from somewhere." Said Wyatt. He thought back to grade eight. "Awe man, no way."

"What? What is it Wyatt." asked Caitlin.

Wyatt told them all about me…. _Mykan Spotswood._

Wyatt only knew me from art classes in grade eight, I was quite the legend in comic making.

I really stood up for myself, and those around me. I even had the nerve to tell the principal to go suck an egg.

Teachers didn't dare give me a detention, because I always pulled one of those practical tricks like I just used on Ron.

"Hey, Mykan… Yo… over here!"

I turned and looked over to the table. "Wyatt Williams, Is that you." I said and I walked over to the table. "Heh, it is you."

Wyatt and I slapped high-fives. "How've you been homey?" he asked.

"I've been looking out for myself, paying my bills, falling asleep in front of the TV at home what does that tell you?"

The others shared a small laugh and Wyatt introduced me to the gang.

"This is Jonesy."

"Yo!"

"This is Jude."

"What's up bro."

"And I take it you already met, Nikki, Caitlin, and, Jen."

"Hi." The girls all said winking their eyes.

"Hello, hello, hello." I said in an Austin Powers voice while tipping my shades. This made them all faint in a daze.

"Whoa… that was triple play." Said Jonesy.

I checked my watch. "Oh, man, I go to get back to work." I said.

"Where you working at?" asked Wyatt.

"Comic Cavern. Owner and manager." I said.

"Dude, no way." Said Jude, "That is Awe-some. I'm the owner and manager of Stick-it."

"Coo-ool!" I said, "Maybe I'll drop by here later. I think we really got something going."

"Please, we insist." Said Wyatt.

I passed Wyatt a number for my Cell-phone, which the girls practically insisted on taking for themselves. Then I was gone.

"That Dude's really starting to rock." Said Jude.

"Yeah… if I follow him around, I could score with the chicks easily." said Jonesy.

Nikki, Caitlin, and Jen officially declared it on to see who would land a date with me first. Apart from it all, this looked like the beginning of new friendship for the gang, and maybe even more.


	4. Rebel Girls!

**_Author's notes:_**

**_The music I make play in Mykan's store is actually the them fromt he old Game show, "Super-Pay-Cards" There's nothing too wrong with that is there?_**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Comic Cavern was divided into an upstairs and a downstairs. It was as large as "Spin-This" was.

The store was still partially under construction, as I had only just set up shop, but already it was looking pretty sweet. Long solid light-streams ran all along the walls of the store as the Marquis-Lights danced along their trail.

There was also a huge screen at the other end of the store framed in Marquis-lights, only the wall around it was blank as I hadn't decided what to do with it yet. The shelves themselves also had Marquis-light frames around their edges and sections, and the store's music was the theme music from and old Game show.

I didn't only sell comic books. I even sold trading cards, sports cards, even figures from famous TV shows or Comics.

As Owner and Manager every single part about the store was my way, and it sure cost me a bundle to keep it that way. How I was able to afford all this was easy. I worked in a comic store, and one of the best in the entire city. I got no less than 20 customers a day, especially guys like Darth who was crazy about the _Star-Wars_ merchandise I had.

_It was amazing, that even after a long time, Darth was still Star-Wars crazy…_

I was also the only one working there. I had no employee's whatsoever. People tried to ask for jobs, but it hurt me having to reject their applications as I just couldn't hire any employee's at the moment…

Still, I was the owner and I made the rules. This meant I could take all the money I made home with me, and you can imagine how much money I make each day. Well, let's just say I made so much money each day, that if I took a girl shopping she could buy a lot of sweet stuff.

Jude, and Jonesy had dropped by to check the place out, and admired my merchandise, and they were even having a friendly little argument over comic-heroes, "No way, man. _Spider-guy_ could take out the _Bat_ in a jiffy." said Jonesy.

"In your dreams, bro." said Jude. "Spider-guy rocks and all, but at least the Bat has _the Bird_ to help him."

Jonesy stood corrected, "And who forget that foxy Bat-lady. RRR…!" Jonesy picked up a copy of his favorite comic too and the dudes paid for the prices. Well actually Jude paid for them both because Jonesy hadn't realized. "Twenty-five Dollars…? Dude, you got to be kidding me."

"Wish I was, Jonesy." I said as cashed in Jude's Fifty. "But I can't and don't make the rules of prices, I just follow standard procedure from the present day."

Jude placed Jonesy with an "I owe you!" for the comic book. "Ah well, I'd better gat back to work." He said. "School's out for the chicks and they'll want car parking inspections."

"I hear you, bro." said Jude. "Got to run… needed at Stick-it." He hopped on his board and was off. He skated right by Nikki, Caitlin, and Jen who were also on the way to my store on their breaks hoping to land a date with me…

Well… only Jen and Caitlin that is… Nikki was just coming along because "This I have got to see." She was secretly just coming to watch Jen and Caitlin act like sissies in front of me.

"I bet I nail him the first look." said Jen as she practiced her flirting voice.

"Not before I land him." said Caitlin, "I did see him first, and he actually called me cute."

"Oh come on, Cute is so out of date." said Nikki. "Cute is like… you're Nine years-old and you have paper mashie in your hair."

They turned the last corner to Comic Cavern, and saw that they might have rolled up competition. The store was jam packed with customers who just got out of school for the day. Most of them were _girls!_

Among them was Tricia. "What is she doing here?" snapped Caitlin.

Tricia turned. "More like what are you three sisters doing here." She said, "I'm here to do what no girl has done before, and that's _land a date with Mykan Spotswood."_ The girls didn't understand what she meant by that. _What no girl has ever done before?_ What did that have to do with landing a date with me?

Well, they were about to get their answer as one by one the honest customers paid me for their stuff and left, while some of the girls stopped and tried to flirt with me as they paid for their magazines.

But they all walked away with sour expressions on their face, even some of the hottest babe's Jonesy ever dated before Nikki.

Like Charmaine from "Grind-Me"…Jen's own sister, Courtney, from back before they both become Jonesy's step sisters.

Not even Stanley's Yummy-Mummy; the hot vixen/cougar lady paid for her magazine, and that's when she started… "The Manager…?" She flirted, and winked. "You could manage me any day."

Jen, Caitlin, and Nikki stood there with their mouths wide open. No way could they compete with that…but to their surprise, I just keep a serious look on my face, saluted and said. "That's my job, Mame."

Yummy-Mummy froze on the spot, "What… _Mame?!"_ she said. _"_Excuse me, but I'm trying to flirt with you here."

"Yes Mame…." I replied with. "I am just… how you say…Not Interested."

"AH… NOT INTERESTED?!" the girls all shouted.

"You better believe it." I told all the girls that I never went on a date with anyone ever. I was barely able to say interested for more than five minutes. Many girls had crushed on me before… but none of them whatsoever had ever dated me.

Some even tried coming to my home, and serenade me at night, that's when I took things to the extreme…

I turned on the big screen in the back of the store, and showed all the girls a music video I had made of what happened to girls who stalked me that much…

There I was lying in my bed as hard rock music played. Then suddenly I shot straight up, and began to sing a deep, yet powerful voice…

_**(Mykan)**_

_-Last night as I was lyin'  
Just loungin' in my bed,  
Heard such a loony howlin',  
Stood my hair up on my head.  
Lunged over to the window,  
flipped the floodlight right on._

_**(Runs out to the balcony)**_

_Hey, there's a strange girl on the loose  
Leapin' across my lawn!_

_**(Mykan on the Balcony, and a biker-girl, dancing on the lawn)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
Let out a…_

_**(Girl)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Mykan)**_

_The little rebel girl,  
She cried,_

_**(Girl)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
"Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Mykan)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
Let out a…_

_**(Girl)**_

"_Yah-Yah-Yah!"_

_**(Mykan)**_

_The little Rebel Girl,  
She went…_

_**(Girl)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
"YAH-YAH-YAH!!"_

_**(Music goes REALLY wild as they both move to the beat!!)**_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally as the girl screams...)**_

_REBEL GIRL!_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically)**_

_**(Mykan)**_

_She said…_

_**(Girl)**_

_"You gotta listen,  
See, I'm a lean, mean lass.  
And if I can't have you then,  
I'll kill you at the pass  
Just wanna live for you and me  
And don't say I'm too young  
I was born to scream loud for love  
At the top of my lu-lu-lungs!"_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

**_(Mykan)_**

_I heard the rebel girl  
Let out a…_

_**(Girl)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Mykan)**_

_The little rebel girl,  
She cried,_

_**(Girl)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
"Yah-Yah-Yah."_

_**(Mykan)**_

_I heard the rebel girl  
Let out a…_

_**(Girl)**_

"_Yah-Yah-Yah!"_

_**(Mykan)**_

_The little Rebel Girl,  
She went…_

_**(Girl)**_

_"Yah-Yah-Yah."  
"YAH-YAH-YAH!!"_

_**(Music goes REALLY wild as they both move to the beat!!)**_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Vertically as the girl Screams)**_

_REBEL GIRL!_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

_**(Mykan)**_

_Leaned out a little lower,  
"Leapin' lizards!" I yell  
"You gotta learn a lesson,  
Hey, it's late, get lost, Rebel Girl  
You're wakin' up the neighbours,_

_Please leave me in peace!_

_**(Police Sirens and Lights)**_

_Looks like you're outta luck, Rebel girl,  
Here come the pol-luh-luh-lice!"_

_**(Screen Whirls round and around Vertically)**_

_**(Police-Woman)**_

_Hey, little Rebel Girl,  
You're too loud, loud, loud.  
We know you're lost and lonely  
Without a crowd, crowd,  
CROWD CORWD!  
__But listen, Rebel Girl,  
__We got laws, laws, laws…!_

_**(Mykan, more officers and neighbours run out onto the lawn)**_

_**(Girl)**_

_I'm just a rebel girl  
Without a cause, cause, cause…_

_**(EVERYONE)**_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

_**(Music goes REALLY wild as EVERYONE moves to the beat!!)**_

_**(Screen whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

"_I'M JUST A REBEL GIRL!!"_

_**(Screen Whirls round and around Vertically)**_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

"_You know I'm just a Rebel Girl!"_

_**(Screen Whirls round and around Horizontally)**_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

"_You know I'm just a Rebel Girl!"_

_**(Screen Whirls round and around Vertically)**_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

"_I'M JUST A REBEL GIRL!!"_

"_**REBEL GIRL!!"**_

…

The girls all stood there their eyes and mouths wide open as the song faded out, and the girl was arrested for stalking. I shut the screen off and smiled wickedly at the girls, "Get the idea…?"

A lot of the girls already cleared out of the store before I called the cops "Boy that guy is hard to get." said Tricia, "But I'm not giving up. He'll be mine yet."

"Okay, What just happened here?" asked Caitlin. "Mykan doesn't like dating?"

Jen thought it over for a moment, "Hmm, something doesn't add up here."

They wanted to go inside the shop to talk to me about this, but as they got closer my store phone rang. I picked up the phone, "Hello, Comic Cavern, Galleria Mall…" I recognized the voice. _"Danny? _What are you doing calling me. You know the courts won't let you."

The girls wondered who this Danny guy was. Obviously he sounded like someone I knew well but was having problems with.

Finally they heard me slam the phone back down. "STOP, ASKING ME LIKE THIS…!"

The moment the phone was hung up, I buried my face in my arms on the counter. "Why… Why me?" I cried. I even sobbed a little bit.

"Whoa… that was weird…" Nikki said in real concern.


	5. What's the problem?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The girls met with the boys back at the lemon, and Jonesy shocked to hear that I wasn't interested in dating at all. "What's with that guy?" he asked. "What kind of dude isn't interest in dating hot babes?"

"Obviously… he doesn't act like you." Nikki muttered under her breath.

Wyatt on the other hand had feeling he knew why I was acting the way I did; not just towards brushing girls away, but also to why the girls saw me crying after arguing with this Danny person over the phone…

_Only… he wasn't sure if it would be a good idea to tell them…_

"We could try phoning him up and ask him." Said Jude, but then he thought, "Or maybe not."

"What are you talking about, Jude?" said Jonesy. "This guy needs some serious help, besides I don't have anything interesting to do again."

Nikki knew that voice anywhere. "Don't tell me, you were fired again...?" She asked

Her boyfriend nodded. "I was assigned to repaint the parking lines today, and I did a pretty bad job."

"A Bad job?!" snapped Jen, "He was reading his comic book while he worked the paint roller and turned the parking lanes into a maze. Three cars crashed into each other."

"Well it wasn't my fault Bat-lady was so foxy I couldn't look away." Said Jonesy. "Who wouldn't want to."

Jen banged her head on the table and sighed.

"Well, if that's all over… can we please get back to Mykan's problem?" Said Nikki.

"Yeah…" said Caitlin, "It's bad enough we don't know what's wrong with him, but now he's got all these crazed girls hunting for him, and one of them is Tricia."

The gang all sighed in disgust. Of all the girls in the mall, why Tricia? They could tell she was going to be up to no good.

…

By closing time, the gang was having one last lemon squishy before heading home, and then Wyatt saw me drop some envelope, with bell stickers on the front, into the garbage as I headed for the exit…

He just couldn't resist and grabbed the parcel out of the trash. "It's a wedding invitation"

"Why would Mykan refuse to go to a Wedding?" asked Caitlin, "Is that what's bothering him, that his invitation came late?"

Wyatt shook his head, for he finally decided it was time to tell the truth. "Okay guys… I'm going to tell you some things about Mykan I promised I'd never tell anyone, so keep it too yourselves."

The others nodded, and this time Jude solemnly swore that if he blabbed out the secret, then Jonesy's _I owe you_ was off. "Can't argue with that…" Jonesy smirked.

Wyatt sat down and told them everything.

_**Meanwhile**_…

While Wyatt was telling the others the story about me… I made it home to my apartment on the 7th floor in a building Just across the street from the mall so I didn't need to take my car.

As I locked the door, a cute little beguile dog came up to my legs and barked softly in a friendly greeting. "Ahh…Hello Penny, Hello." I said to my pet as I knelt down and patted her.

I took her into the kitchen and gave her, her dinner, and then I cooked up a frozen meal for myself. I sure did have a long day, and now I was ready for another long and lonely night in my apartment where I lived all by myself… I just couldn't live with my family, as I had quite a few… _issues!_

…

_I was born into a slum…_

_My mother died when I was little, and my father was an alcoholic, self-appointed, greedy man. He loved to go out of his way just to make everyone around him miserable._

_He beat me, and my older brother, Danny, up every day over being drunk, or he was having a bad day and taking out on us._

_When the authorities caught up to his abusive, threatening ways, he was thrown into the nuthouse for life. As for Danny and I, though he was fifteen, and I was eight, we both were emancipated, and given pensions by the state. We were also given the rights to seek out jobs to help us make more money until we could successfully support ourselves._

_So, using the money we had acquired, Danny and I moved into the apartment building across from the Galleria mall. _

_My brother… he looked out for me like the father I always wanted. I was even able to help him pay rent. For 5 years we lived with each other and looked out for one another, and I even became the Owner and Manager of my own comic store…_

_And we were able to pay for our rents and send ourselves to school and everything, which was how I befriended Wyatt.. who was by far the first, and only real friend I ever made._

_The real reason I never went for girls, and dating was because… even if girls had crushes on me, or if I ever fell for a girl, he truth was. I was afraid of romance. I didn't know anything of how to make a girl happy._

_So I just stayed away from all girls pretending not to like them. I felt it was for their own safety from heartbreak, and mine._

_Then one day when I was 15, and Danny was 22. He came by the apartment with his girlfriend Sophie, and was sad to say he was moving out._

_Danny and Sophie wanted to become diplomats, and were given their first assignment, plus he also said that… well… they were engaged._

_Now normally that was a blessing to some people, because I felt so lonely and different from my brother, I took it as a matter of deep shame._

_So I told them both I never wanted to see them again, their love life was interfering with my own. _

_Time after time they tried to make things right with me… but then he finally snapped. He said that I was acting like dad used too. _

_He got another restraining order on me and I was not to come within 200 feet of either him or Sophie._

_I then realized what I had done, and tried to apologize but it was too late. They were gone, and I was alone._

_Two years later, Danny realized he didn't want me out of his life anymore, I was his brother and he loved me like a friend so he called off the restrain but I had no interest in making contact with him._

_His love life was making me feel horrible, worthless, and downright nothing. Because he had a love life and there was nothing I could do to beat my fear of romance. So I re-instated the order, and lived all alone ever since…_


	6. The truth about Mykan

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Caitlin sniffled and wiped her eyes with a clean napkin. "Wow… that is so… sad!" she cried.

"Yeah… totally deep." added Nikki, "And I usually don't ever agree with what she says."

That's when the other's asked Wyatt about my talents… what was I good at? Wyatt only knew so much about that, but it went something like this…

…

_Wyatt only knew me from grades eight through eleven, but I sure had talent…_

_In Art, I was able to bring really fine stories to life as comic pages. Even if I didn't get to make it about what I wanted I still did it. Sometimes I would even just make comics because I had nothing better to do in class, and I didn't want to just sit there and do nothing for an hour..._

_Even if I wasn't going to get any credit for it, which was not really my intention, I still kept at it. I made comics about myself as someone different, sort of like portraying as an actor._

_A Spaceship's Captain, a Renegade on a bike, Or even a hero or a villain… That was one of my biggest dreams. To become a superstar!_

_And in music class, I played keyboards that could make the sound of other instruments, and in time I even played several keyboards at once. Well, of course I couldn't really play all of them at once, but what I actually did was really impressive. _

_See… No one else at school was really that nice to me and refused to work with me. Even if they got a failing mark and I would offer to help them, they still wouldn't work with me... And since Wyatt was a guitar player, he was asked to work solo to perfect his skills._

_So, since there was no one who wanted to include me in their band or anything, so I had to make myself a One-Man band in keyboards. I used the keyboards that could record everything I played. So I recorded different instruments playing different verses and turns._

_It took a lot of work and concentration, but I was able successfully get all the keyboards to play songs While I played just one on piano sound and the others played on their own. And sometimes, since No one would sing in with me, I had to use a tape recorder and recorded my voice as the repeats._

_Wyatt thought that was a work of sheer brilliance, he remembered it all too well…_

**_(Mykan)_**

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like **(what it's like)**_

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life  
_…

_I was quite the guy who knew how to communicate with the inner soul, that and I was quite the looker even if I was depressed. Girls went nuts over me, but even if I was just calling girls pretty or nice just to be friendly, They took it as the sign of. "He is so into me!"_

_I wasn't up for dating anyone and just put on the playing hard-to-get so I could hide the fact that if I was in love with someone, I was also very afraid of it…_

_I was afraid that I wouldn't know what to do or what to say, and I'd mess things up. So I figured, "Why bother to even try…?_

_But to be quite honest, there was only _one girl_ whom I thought was not like any of the others. Wyatt and I were sitting in class one day, when suddenly the door opened, and there she was…_

_Amelie Virinetta… The foreign exchange student from France._

"_Whoa… who's that smoking hot chick?" Wyatt asked quietly to me, but I just kept starring at that beautiful woman who walked right past me and took her seat in class. "I… I don't know."_

_Her long blue hair almost even knocked off my shades as she passed by me._

_As time went on, many of the immature boys began drooling and lusting for Amelie affections, because she was so incredibly beautiful. Yet, Amelie was a lot tougher than she looked._

_She was smart, mature… she knew who was right for her, and who wasn't, and I even learned of how she was almost easily flattered, and that she adored kids. Plus… I even found her articulate French-accent to be just… spell-binding._

_There was no doubt about it… I was in love…_ _But once again, my fears got to me first and stopped from going anywhere near her._

_Of course I did end up having to go near her a few times, like when random partners were assigned to a project, or when I stepped in to defend her from good-for-nothing punks who wouldn't leave her alone._

_Sometimes I even wondered if Amelie liked me too, but then I quickly discarded those thoughts and force myself to think, "What would a beautiful French girl like Amelie want with a simple guy like me? I don't know anything about France, or what she likes and what she hates. I no nothing about fancy cars, exotic places, expensive gifts, and things like that"_

"_Still… I just wish I could have at least one chance to try."_

_Still… I got transferred to a new school, and I left, and I never saw Wyatt, or Amelie again, until I came to the mall._

…

"So, Mykan decided to give up any hope of finding a girl for him, and he married out of fear of Dying alone. In doing so, the girls actually started pitting against each other to try and win Mykan like a piece of meat."

Jonesy couldn't believe this at all. "Amelie is a hard-to-get chick..." He said.

"You'd know that from experience." Said Nikki. "You practically harassed her into going out with you."

"Yeah," added Jude, "Plus, you're little brother actually ended up with her for a lot longer than you have."

Jonesy slumped forward, "That's not the point!" he snapped. "Amelie doesn't go off flirting with the boys like that. Not even the really cute ones."

"Well would you blame her not to?" said Caitlin, "Why she's even hotter than, Jen."

"HEY!!" Jen snapped, but then she looked on and saw Amelie walking down the way to the doors with at least three boys drooling over her…

"Well… I suppose you're right." Replied Jen.

"Never mind that guys." Said Wyatt, "The point is, I think I know what's up with Mykan."

It seemed that the Wedding invitation was from Danny, my brother, and that he really wanted me to come to the wedding, and try to make up for everything he did to me.

It also said that I could invite six friends and that he was sure I had some by now. Which I really didn't.

Obviously, not only was I not interested at all in going, but his wedding was reminding of how lonely I was, and how much I hated him for leaving me alone like that.

But that still didn't explain why Amelie was flirting with me, like… like…

They saw her walk up the hallway. "By tomorrow, he'll be mine."

"Like, Tricia!" Caitlin said.

_**Athour's notes:**_

**_Since I can't post sepaarate parts as separate fics (IT's aggainst FF's regulations)_**

**_THIS would be the part where it would say TO BE CONTINUED._**


	7. Tricia trouble

**CHAPTER SIX**

I woke early up the next morning to the sound of my alarm-clock. Even though I was finished with school, I still woke up at about 7:00am to go out jogging and to take Penny for a walk.

That poor little dog was all I had for company in this big place. When I wasn't home during the day, I had special things made for her so she could learn to take care of herself if I wasn't there.

Her food dish had a special drum of dog-chow attached to a little chute that traveled into the bowl. So she would never run out of food. If she needed to answer to nature, well that's partially what the walk was for, but during the day she could use the doggie door to the balcony and go in a litter box I taught her how to use.

Penny really was a good little dog, and I loved her very much, but still, every now and then I wondered how much nicer it would be to have some faces of my own species to be around…

What it would be like to have friends, and actually have people around that you could trust.

…

The sun still hadn't risen too high yet, so the sky was pretty much still in dawn-daylight, but the perfect time to go Jogging. I let Penny do her business in a filthy tunnel-way before heading to the park on the other side of the building… away from the mall.

We jogged a little ways around the park three times until we decided to stop and rest on the bench. I brought a cool bottle of water, and gave Penny some in a tiny bowl.

As I sat there admiring the view, soaking in the warm springtime weather, and watching Penny playfully sniff around, I began to wonder… _"Should I really take up Danny's wedding invitation?"_

What was I to do? This was a guy who really hurt me bad and left me feeling betrayed… but on the other hand, he was family, and the only caring family I ever knew.

My mom died when I was little, and pop was a drunken idiot. Danny on the other hand helped me, he buttered me up when I was down, he gave me a home, and a happy life I always wanted…

I thought that maybe I should consider dropping the restraining order, and accept his invitation…To the _insensitive guy_ who left me _all alone_, with _no friends, no family_, and I was afraid of taking certain things in life up a level with no one to help me through it…

"Forget it…!" I said aloud. As far as I cared, I didn't need him. I had enough money to, and I was strong and tough to fend for myself. I was perfectly happy on my own… wasn't I?

Just then, My Cell-phone Rang, to the Ring-tone _"Bye, bye, bye"_, It was a text message from Danny asking me not to hate him and to come to the wedding… I just deleted it.

I stood up gently, "Come on, Penny… let's go home." I said to my dog. It would soon be later morning soon, and I had to get to work as the mall was already opening.

_**Later that Day**_…

The mall was completely opened up for business. All the stores. All the stand… everything. Caitlin had just opened up the Lemon, and the gang were all gathered for a quick squishy before heading to work.

"You look tired, Caitlin.." Said Jen, "What's wrong?"

Caitlin yawned a big one. "I hardly got any sleep last night." She said. "I was up all night thinking about what Tricia and might try to do to Mykan."

"Ditto here…" added Jonesy. "I couldn't get one wink of shut-eye."

"You're telling me!" snapped Jen, "You were up all night listening to rock music to try and help you take your mind off of it, and kept me awake too."

"Okay…" said Jude. "I don't like where this is coming from, so I'll head to work early. Later…" and he was off.

Wyatt saw that all the grumpiness wasn't going away that easy, so he decided to get some coffee at "Grind-me"

…

Wyatt sniffed his Stimu-latte. "Ahh… twenty-five percent cream, the perfect coffee." he said to himself. "Only you'd know that." said a familiar voice from a table behind him Wyatt turned and saw his girlfriend smiling at him.

"Well… good morning Serena." He said flirtingly as she sat down. "You look prettier every time I see you."

Serena giggled, "Hmm, mm… thanks, Handsome."

As they chatted away, Serena showed Wyatt the latest Magazine scoop about a certain someone who was now deemed as the hottest dude in the mall.

"Hey… it's Mykan!" said Wyatt. Serena didn't know who I was yet, but she was starting to think that Wyatt knew something about what was going on as she watched him read the headline with such deep concern.

The headlines even told all of my best qualities about how I owned and ran my own business. I was a high-school graduate with no need for college or university. I was great at being a one-man keyboard band, and a good comic artist… But above all of it… I was single.

Wyatt suddenly heard a scream coming from the mall. It was me screaming as I was being pursued by no less than seven pretty girls. "Oh, no…!" Wyatt snapped. "Sorry Serena… but I have to go!" and he left quickly.

Serena winked her eyes in confusion, "Gee, sounds like someone's a little over excited."

…

The crazy girls chased me all through he mall, but I finally made it to the safety of Comic Cavern and was able to lock the doors tight and block off the entrance with the gate. The girls however just kept pounding on the glass begging me to let them in…

…I was trapped! "Oh, man… seriously freakin' out here." I said sadly. So I walked up the stairs to a room marked _Do not enter! _"Okay… need a break. Need it now!"

I unlocked the door and turned on the light switch. If anyone ever saw this room, they'd be dazzled. Large coy ponds in all four corners of the room. Oversized potted plants and artificial plants. Much like a regular forest.

So I switch on the boom-box to play _Forest of Hope_ music, and changed the light colors in the room to a type of Amazon color to match the room around me.

This room was my private sanctuary. A I made place to help relieve stress when I needed to get away from the outside world, and it was also the place where I work on my secret project…

Ever since I got into the comic-business, I always wanted to have _my own comic series_, and tried to work on some to start, but I always ended up doing the same thing. I always ended up adding a girl into the picture… One special girl!


	8. Trapped by fear

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Wyatt showed the others the magazine, and boy, were they shocked. "Poor Mykan…" cried Caitlin. "He must be totally flipped out with all those girls chasing after him."

What everyone else wanted to know was… how did this story reach the tabloids? "Hey, that reminds me…" replied Caitlin. "Tricia walked by here this morning with a copy of the magazine saying, _"That Caitlin and her gang of nobodies sure gave me great information about Mykan and his life."_

"Caitlin, how could you!" snapped Nikki, "Wyatt told us all not to tell this to anyone!" but Caitlin revealed that it wasn't her at all. "I don't know how but it wasn't me. Maybe you blabbed it out."

The gang all turned to Nikki with concerned looks. "Oh, come on…" she said, "Even if I wanted to, like even the clones would ever be interested in what I have to say." She paused for a moment, "Come to think of it… I'm not even interested in what I hear them say."

Suddenly, everyone noticed Jude was awful quiet. That wasn't regular. "Why are you so quiet?" asked Nikki.

Jude twiddled his thumbs nervously. "Uh… well… you see I--!"

"Jude! You told everyone..?" snapped Wyatt.

"No way… I only told one person, and that's not everyone." answered Jude, and that's when Starr came skating by the table, "Hey, Jude…" she called. "Thanks for the rocking info you told me last night. I sent it to my friends at the tabloids about the mall news."

Wyatt smacked his head feeling really stupid, "Awe man..! Stupid… Stupid… Stupid!! I should never have told anyone about this."

"Oh, that so does it, Dude." Jonesy said to Jude. "You just totally lost your I owe you for the comic book!"

"Awe, come on bro… I only told, Starr!"

"I don't think it matters that much Jude." Said Jen, "You were told _not to tell anyone!_ But you told it to Starr, and now she told everyone."

"Oh, stop it, guys!" said Wyatt. "The only one who's fault it is, is mine for telling the story when I knew I shouldn't have."

Suddenly, Wyatt's phone began to ring. "Hello… Mykan…?" The gang huddled in closer. "Mykan, are you okay…?"

"_Do I sound okay…?"_ I said sounding frightened and slightly mad at the same time. _"You've obviously seen the tabloids. Now these girls are piling up outside the shop, I can't get out. Why did you tell everyone?"_

"How did you know it was me?" Wyatt asked.

"_I didn't, man… you just told me!"_

Wyatt smacked himself in the head again. "Oh, man!!" he cried. "Look, Mykan… I'm sorry, I couldn't keep it to myself anymore. I had to tell someone, we were worried about you so I only told my friends."

"_Wyatt, Just forget it…"_ I cut in. _"I'm not angry at you! I'm just upset because I'm freaked out._ _I want to get out of here man…!"_

"Look, just sit tight!" said Wyatt, "We'll come over and try to help you."

"_Anything… JUST GET ME OUTTA' HERE…!!"_

Wyatt hung up. "Mykan's in a bad way, we got to help him out of there!"

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Nikki. "There's tons of girls blocking the way into the store."

But then Jonesy just got and idea. "Time for a little plan from the Jonesmeister." He said while rubbing his hands together. "Uh oh… I smell trouble." muttered Jen. "Is this going to be another one of your hair brained schemes that makes a mess of everything?"

Jonesy shaped his fingers to the shape of a pinch. "Well, as long as it works." Wyatt said as he stood up, "Let's go!"

_**Meanwhile**_…

Amelie, who had not seen the tabloids, or knew a thing of what was going on at Comic-Cavern… was feeling a little lonely at the ice-cream parlor.

For that matter, she had been feeling quite lonely for a while now. Originally being a foreign exchange student was troublesome enough having to come to a new place and all that stuff... but ironically, on the day she was supposed to return to France, her father had gotten a new work permit, and he moved the family to Edmonton…

Now Amelie lived six blocks away from the mall, and yet she was still having trouble getting used to all the strange things around her that weren't like France to her.

Worst of all, she was sixteen years old, and so far she still hadn't been able to get a successful boyfriend. Many boys still just drooled over her as if she were some piece of meat… and all the rest didn't even last a day like Jonesy did…

She did manage to have a few playful dates with Jonesy's little brother Robbie, but of course it would've been better to have someone close to her own age to be with… so far, nobody filled that place… except for maybe _one special guy_ she was always thinking about…

Just then… she was snapped out of her sad trance by many boys who already had girlfriends began to stampede past the parlor and talking about what was going on with "Mykan Spotswood…!" and all the commotion at Comic-Cavern.

Amelie knew she was in big trouble. How in the world could she possibly compete against all those other girls at Comic Cavern?

Amelie even saw Tricia sitting with her friends, Many and Gwen, over at a table across from where she stood. "Killer move, Trish…" said Mandy.

"Yeah… maybe now Mykan will come to grips and pick you for a date." added Gwen.

Tricia sniggered wickedly, "He better…" she hissed as she crumpled up her napkin in a ball, "Because if I can't have Mykan Spotswood… no one can have him."

Amelie heard every word, "Zut…!" she cried as she held her hand to her mouth. She just had to see this for herself, and it was a good thing it was time for her to take a break too. So she dropped her apron and was off to the shop.

_**Meanwhile**_…

The girls were still at it trying to my attention, pounding on the gates and begging me to let them in. So I hid myself behind the counter where they couldn't see me, but I could still see them as I peeked thought the glass on the display cases.

"Man… I can't take much more of this!" I cried to myself.

While outside…Ron had given up hours ago trying to control the crowds; _they just overpowered him._ "Whoa… what a crowd." said Caitlin as she peeked out from behind the potted plants. "You sure this is going to work Jonesy?

Jonesy, who was dressed up to look like me, and except for the hair and skull necklace, he pretty much did look like me. "Totally… Hit it!" he called to the others

Jen and Caitlin sighed. They had feeling this was going to end Jonesy up a whole heap of trouble with Nikki later, but they followed the plan and put it into action.

Jonesy ran up the hall way while Caitlin and Jen screamed like school girls. "There he goes… It's him… get him!!" The other girls actually fell for it and though Jonesy was really me, so they began chasing him up the hallway.

"Oh, yeah… come to papa babies." Jonesy smirked under his breath as he ran up the hall.

Once the store was cleared, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jude called me and told me to let them in, so I did, but I was shaking and sweating like crazy from all that stress. "A-a-are they gone guys?" I asked shakily.

"Okay, dude, calm down… nothing to fear." Said Jude.

"But, guys, guys…" I cried. "I can't stand this anymore really I can't!"

"Now calm down." Said Nikki as she helped me into my chair. Wyatt ran off to get me some coffee, and it really did calm my nerves.

"Mykan… I'm sorry I told them the story, but--"

"Hey, hey… I told you, no sweat, man." I said. "You just couldn't keep it in any longer, and I don't blame you. I just wish I could get over this fear of dating."

"You mean your fear of _Amelie?"_ asked Jude. "Look bro, we know you like her and all, but we know you're flippin' out over silly things like defying romance."

"Come on, Mykan, do you really want to give up on Amelie before you even had a chance with her?" Nikki asked.

I sighed a heavy one. "Guys…" I said "Come on upstairs I want to show you something."

I led them up the stairs and to the room of my private sanctuary, "Now, I usually never ever let anyone else, and I mean _ANYONE ELSE_ in here… but if you promise to be careful, I'll show you something amazing."

They promised and so I let them in, but I forgot to close the door all the way and lock it, and it was left a crack open…

That's when Amelie walked into the store downstairs and realized the whole place was deserted, but she began to hear voices coming from upstairs. "Hmm… Ces' ce cete'?" she muttered under her breath. "What is going on up there…?"


	9. Mykan's comics

_**Author's Disclaimer:**_

_**Just thought I'd point out that all the comics your about to hear about are actually just remakes of the old Supermarionation series… and that I don't own the rights to them, and I'm merely using them to honor their greatness.**_

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

The others couldn't help but admire my sanctuary. To them it was almost exactly like being outside, except for the walls and ceilings. "Wow…" said Nikki, "I could sure use a place like this to get away from the Clones."

"So, what was it you wanted to show us, Mykan?" asked Wyatt.

I led them all over to my computer and showed them a file containing all the comics I was working on. I explained to them about my dream to one day be a super-star, and hoped one day to submit my work as a first step, but I wasn't quite sure of it…

These series of stories I made were about the not quite too distant future; somewhat in the 2060s… Each of the stories was an action packed adventure and excitement for all ages, and they all even started a character that looked exactly like me.

Not only that, but I even made theme songs and closings for them each. The stories were…

_**FIREBALL XL5**_

_**With Mykan Spotswood:as **__**Steve Zodiac**_

A story about a _Super Spaceship_ by the same name as the title; _Fireball XL5_, patrolling a sector in space and maintaining peace from evil space aliens.

_**STINGRAY**_

_**With Mykan Spotswood: as Troy Tempest**_

The story about danger that occurred under the sea and whole races of underwater creatures declaring war on the surface people. It's up to the _World. Aquanaut. Security. Patrol… The WASPS…_. And Stingray, a powerful underwater sub to maintain safety to the land

_**THUNDERBIRDS**_

_**With Mykan Spotswood: as Alan Tracy**_

On an island somewhere in the South Pacific, lies the base of the top secret organization; _International Rescue_. Their job is to help the people in danger with the help of their awesome _Thunderbird machines_.

_**CAPTAIN SCARLET and THE MYSTERONS**_

_**With Mykan Spotswood: as Captain Scarlet/ Paul Metcalfe**_

An strange race of aliens, known as _the__Mysterons_, has declared a War of Nerves on the Earth. They possess the ability to recreate an exact likeness of an object or person that they had previously killed. Only the tope world organization, Spectrum's Top Agent, _Captain Scarlet_ will be the hero of the day, for fate would make him Indestructible.

…

"Dude… this is so amazing." said Jude. "Whole new series of stories."

The others really admired the concept and styles I had put into the stories. "But, why won't you post them up?" asked Wyatt.

I sighed a heavy one, "It's because of, Amelie…" I said.

_Amelie, who had been watching us through he crack in the door, heard what I said and wondered what did any of those comics have to do with her?_

I explained to the others, "It's just that… I keep ending up putting her in the series, and mostly she has a romantic interest for my character." I showed them all the characters for each comic series that was Amelie's person.

In Fireball XL5: I played _Col. Steve Zodiac,_ and Amelie was _Venus_. A doctor of intergalactic medicine, and who also had romantic interest in Steve.

In Stingray: I was _Captain Troy Tempest_, a rather handsome looking Aquanaut. Amelie played _Marina,_ A beautiful Tailless mermaid creature who couldn't speak with words, but fought in a playful love triangle against he Commander's daughter for Troy's affections.

In Thunderbirds: Amelie played the role of _Tin-Tin Kyrano._ A Malaysian girl, where her French accent would really help, and she enjoyed a playful, yet blooming romantic relationship with _Alan Tracy_.

In Captain Scarlet: Amelie was _Destiny Angel_ whose real name was _Juliet Potion._ A French Supersonic Jet pilot and whom like all the angels had Captain Scarlet seen as an amazing guy.

"So you see guys…" I replied "I can't just post these out there. For one thing, I used Amelie without permission, against her will. I don't want to embarrass her"

Jude smirked and said. "I don't think that's the only reason why."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked sounding a little nervous. I tried to hide it, but it was no use. They could read me better than a book, and could tell I did all this because Amelie inspired me. My feelings for her were _that obvious._

"Mykan… if you feel this way about, why don't you go and talk to her?" asked Nikki.

"But that's just thing, I can't go and do that." I said. They remembered that I was really to shy to confront her, not to mention I kept thinking the wrong things, like "What chance would I have with her…?"

"Besides… I've been thinking about Danny as well." I said. "Even if I did have a chance with Amelie, then… well… It would remind me of how much I miss him."

_Outside the door, Amelie smiled to herself. Knowing that she was my inspiration, and that I thought about her that deeply made her feel all soft and squishy inside._

_Also… she never told anyone, but she too always wanted to be someone famous, like an actress, or a special person, maybe the comic characters would work out for her as a first step._

_Although she knew I was still shy of trying to get close to her, so obviously her approaching me again was out of the question, but she had an idea. She pulled out a small slip of paper from her pocket and wrote a message. Then she left it by the door way and left the shop._

"Mykan… what you have to do is stop being like this." Said Wyatt. "You can't just continue to live alone like this and expect to be happy about it."

Nikki nodded in agreement. "If you really want Amelie to like you, you really should change your ways a bit."

"And the first thing you should do, is go see your brother and make up with him." Replied Wyatt.

I thought it over, another copy of the Wedding invitation I received that day said the wedding was in two weeks and they really wanted me there, and maybe even sing a special song they were laying for the newlyweds to dance to.

Plus if I had any new friends I could bring at least six along as special guests. "We can come with you if you want to, and help you build up your confidence." replied Nikki.

"I don't know, I just don't know!" I said. "I mean, sure I do miss him, and I'm sorry for what I've done, but… what if he wont take me back into his life like I didn't take him back? What if that leads to Amelie hating me? I'll never get another chance with her again."

Now it was Jude's turn to cut in. "Look bro, I know a thing or two about being in love and wanted something in life." He said. He looked me dead in the eyes. "You like Amelie don't you…?"

"Y-yes…"

"Do you want date her?"

"Yes."

"Please her?!"

"YES!!"

"Then you _GOTTA, GOTTA TRY A LITTLE TENDERNE-ESS!!_ The chicks totally dig that." Jude chortled. "Now what do you say, will you go see your brother?"

I thought it over, and it only took me five seconds to work out the answer. I punched out the guest passes from the invitation, "Go round up the others… We got awedding plans to attend to."

The others smiled, and left, and Jude forgot to close the door behind him. I walked up to close it, but that's when I saw a _little note_ on the floor.

It was written in a handwriting I didn't quite make out whose it was, but I could read the words perfectly clear. _"Post the Comics._ _I think they are Tries_ _Manufique."_

That was French! I thought for a moment if it was simply too farfetched, _"Was Amelie just in the shop?"_ I wondered, and I also wondered if could she had been listening to everything I said.

Whatever it was, I had work to do now…!


	10. Success at last

**CHAPTER NINE**

The others got their guest passes from my invitation. Now with only two more weeks to go before my brother's wedding, I planned to give him a wedding gift he'd never forget.

I already selected a song to use, and arranged for it to be done at the reception… but I told the wedding planners and coordinators to keep a secret as I wanted this to be a surprise.

Jonesy, Wyatt, and Jude even agreed to help me sing it as they knew the lyrics to the song, and the girls were coming too, and they were studying the lyrics with Wyatt.

We even found the time to go shopping for new clothes, and I helped pay most of the bills, no charge. I couldn't let them pay the whole deals by charge, not even if they couldn't afford their clothes.

They were tying to help me; looking out for me like… like… _Real Friends!_ For the first time in my life I actually found other people who I could trust, Talk with, share my thoughts with…and they were right too. Maybe it was time I stopped being alone…

Still… There was two weeks to go before the Wedding, and I had something else to take care of. The Note that I found… the one that told me to post my comics, was it really from Amelie?

Well, it was in a well done handwriting, and it did say _"Tries Magnifique"_ But I still wasn't sure. What if someone was just playing a prank on me, and wanted me to post up my comics just to make Amelie look like a fool.

I didn't know what to do, but there was only one way I could be sure. So during the past few weeks, I sent my first comic, a first episode of _Fireball XL5_, to the official website's…

It was all in fate's hands now….

One Week Later…

When I went to work, I got this crazy email… The people loved my comic and mass produced it already. The comic shops across town already had copies of the first book of Fireball XL5, and they wanted me to send them more.

My comic shop itself would receive a load of them within a few days, and half of the profits from all over went to me as well as the full credit. Which made me a lot more money than 50 customers.

When those comics arrived in my shop, people were eager to buy them. Even those who didn't like to read comics. Best of all, no one actually made fun of the fact that the characters Steve Zodiac and Venus looked like me and Amelie, but in fact Comic Cavern and the Soda Hop were jam packed with people who came just to see the people who looked like the characters.

Starr even told her tabloid friends about the comics, and that put an end the false word of the love triangle. Tricia was steamed at the fact she wasn't miss popular anymore.

Amelie wasn't embarrassed at all. She actually quite liked the idea that she was a potential comic-star. Even the gang of six enjoyed the Comic I made. So I guess it was decided. I had a lot more comics to post up, and I knew just who else to add for characters.

It was nice that I was getting richer by the day, but still, even though Amelie was not embarrassed I still didn't have the nerve to go up to her and ask her to go steady with me. My fears were still as strong as ever.

But I didn't have time to worry about that. I still had my brother's wedding to do next week, and the gang and I were finished rehearsing our little gift for Danny and Sophie.

So over the next week, I perfected my comics and launched out more books of Fireball XL5, the Stingray, Thunderbirds, Captain Scarlet, and wow, were things ever going great for me.

See… I included the gang of six and Star in some of my comics, and gave them the characters they'd be best as. I was even able to change some things too and make totally new characters…

…

In Fireball XL5…

Jonesy Garcia as _Commander Wilbur Zero; _The commander in chief at the World Space Patrol.

Nikki Wong as _Eleanor Zero;_ Zero's wife.

Wyatt Williams as _Lieutenant 90;_ Commander Zero's right hand man.

Jen Masterson as _Space Technician Jacqueline_; A Scottish lady who worked and tinkered around Space-city.

Jude Lizowski as _Professor Matthew Matic;_ A Middle-aged professor who acted as Navigator aboard Fireball.

Caitlin Cooke… well she didn't have any major roles, and therefore was cast as a special guest and played minor characters.

…

In Stingray…

Jonesy Garcia as _Commander Samuel Shore; _The father of Atlanta, and in charge of all the Aquanauts at the WASPS

Jen Masterson as _Atlanta_; Daughter of Commander Shore, and works at the control tower. She also has secret feelings for Troy, and rivals Marina for his affections.

Jude Lizowski as _Phones;_ Troy's right hand and sound scanning man, hence the name _"Phones…"_

Nikki Wong as _Lieutenant Fisher; _Another proud member of the WASPS who assist Commander Zero and Atlanta at the control-tower.

Wyatt Williams as _Titan;_ Leader of the underwater city of Titanica, and the main villain of the series

Caitlin Cooke as _Surface Agent X20;_ Titan's agent who spies on the mainland and assigned to relay messages to Titan.

…

In Thunderbirds…

Jonesy Garcia as _Scott Tracy;_ Pilot of Thunderbird-1

Jen Masterson as _Vivian Tracy_; Pilot of Thunderbird-2

Caitlin Cooke as _Gloria Tracy; _Pilot/Aquanaut of Thunderbird-4

Nikki Wong as _Jane Tracy; _Pilot/Space monitor of Thunderbird-5

Jude Lizowski as _Brains;_ An Engineer Genius who stuttered as he spoke.

Wyatt Williams as _The Hood;_ The series main villain.

"Whoa… this is totally wicked." said Caitlin as she read her latest edition of Thunderbirds. "The Hood doesn't stand a chance against me in Thunderbird 4."

"Yeah, maybe…" said Jen. "But without Thunderbird 2 you'd never make it out of there alive."

"Oh that's easy for you to say, dude." said Jude, "I'm a total geek, how lame is that?"

Jonesy however was reading the latest episode of Captain-Scarlet, and it turned out that "Whoa… I've three roles…

…

In Captain Scarlet… so far the casting was hard to understand as Each agent had a color, or codename, and then an actual name beside it…

Jude Lizowski As _Captain Blue/Adam Svenson_

Wyatt Williams As _Lieutenant Green/Seymour Griffiths_

Jen Masterson As _Rhapsody-Angel/Dianne Simms_

Caitlin Cooke As _Captain Magenta/ Patricia Donaguhe_

Nikki Wong As _Harmony-Angel/ Chan Kwan_

Jonesy Garcia As Mysetron Agent _Captain Black/Conrad Turner… Colonel White/Charles Gray… and the Voice of the Mysterons._

…

Yeah, things certainly were going swell. I even donated a good percent of the money to the gang for letting me use them in my stories. Caitlin had enough to go shopping again, but refused to quit working at the squeeze… And Jonesy, well… He still needed lots of Cash so he was still looking for a new job to have. One that he could at least stay at to at least get a paycheck.

Still, I made so much money, I was practically ready to live on easy street, but I wasn't that greedy. I shared some of my money with the poor and helpless, and even donated some to charities and animal shelters.

Of course I did keep a lot of the money for myself so I could pay rent for the store, my apartment, the bills, and take care of myself. But it seemed no matter how much money I spent, it just right on coming. All thanks to my comics.


	11. Brothers Reunited

**CHAPTER TEN**

One week later… it was the day of my brother's wedding, and time for us to make our move. The others were all hanging at the wedding shop boutique in the mall trying on their new clothes.

Jonesy was staring at himself in the mirror making flirting looks at himself in his brand new tux, which pretty much looked the same as his old one. "Hey there handsome, looking fine if I do say so myself."

Nikki looked in the mirror too, "You look fruity…" then she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, "But you're my fruit…" they shared a quick kiss.

"Ugh! Are they going to do this every time?" asked Wyatt.

"I don't know." said Jude. "When my mom got me my very first suit, I stood in front of the mirror for almost a whole day."

Wyatt's eyes widened. "O-Kay… Sorry I asked."

Caitlin came out from behind the curtains in her new sparkling gown. "Whoa-ho… you two look way hot, bra..." Jude said while eying her from head to toe. "I mean you look so hot… steam looks cool."

Caitlin blushed. "Thanks Jude." She giggled. "You guys look handsome too."

Jude and Wyatt extended their thanks. "Uh… where's Jen?" asked Wyatt.

"She's still getting her dress on." answered Caitlin, but too bad Jonesy didn't hear that or he wouldn't have gone over to the curtain to tell Jen to move it and… "No, no… Jonesy wait…!" called Caitlin.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE…NOT AGAIN!"

"Too late!" the others all said at the same time.

…

On the way to where the wedding was already underway, Jen and Jonesy were outraged with themselves, and at each other more. "I can't believe you saw me naked, AGAIN!" cried Jen. "That must be the fourth time this has happened."

"Hey, hey…" snapped Jonesy. "It wasn't my fault that you were flashing, and besides, I only saw your top-half."

Jen covered eyes and moaned, and Nikki elbowed her boyfriend in the gut "Real smooth Jonesy, real smooth!" she said to him.

"Okay, calm down you guys." Said Caitlin, "Try to keep in mind on what were supposed to be doing once we get there." She picked up her phone and called me.

…

I was already at the wedding-chapel, but I kept well out of sight as the Ceremony had just started. No one suspected a thing. All we needed was for the others to show up and for the wedding reception to start, that's where we'd make our move.

"_But you guys are not going to believe who else is here."_ I told them that both Starr, and Serena were seated in the chapel on the bride's side, as they knew Sophie from back in high school…

_She was a senior, and they were just starting out back then._

Wyatt and Jude's faces lit up. "But, why do you sound nervous?" asked Caitlin. But then she had the feeling "Wait a minute… is _SHE_ there?"

Caitlin couldn't see me nodding, but she didn't have too. It was obvious that _Amelie _was also there, she was also friends with he bride.

I told the others that I wasn't so sure if I could do this anymore. Not knowing that my dream goddess was out there too.

Jonesy took the phone. "Look, bro if there's one thing I know about Amelie, it's that chicks like her come around once in a lifetime!"

I hesitated, _"Jonesy… I-!"_

"Save it, dude." snapped Jonesy, "All I'm saying is, you'll never find another girl like her among millions of others. Believe me, I know, I've seen them."

"Only you would say that…" Nikki mumbled under her breath.

I thought about it, and decided, first we'd do the thing for my brother, then we'd work on me and what would end up either in total disaster, or a chance at the romance stuff.

…

By them time the gang had arrived, he ceremony was about nearly done, and the bride and groom were exchanging their final-vows.

Caitlin could see them through the windows "Ooh… they look so happy up there." she said with a sniffle of happiness. "Caitlin! Get away from there, they'll see you." Nikki called quietly.

Moving quietly as mice we crept into the big reception tent in the backyard behind the chapel, and took our places behind a translucent silvery curtain. "Okay, guys this is it…" I whispered, "Now you all know what to do…?" The others nodded. "Okay, get ready, and keep it quiet."

We waited for a short while, and then finally the reception party began. "And here they are… _Mr. and Mrs. Danny Spotswood."_

The bride and groom walked in to all the cheering faces, and they stepped up to the podium, and began their speeches.

Nikki was getting a little annoyed at how much longer this was going to take. _"I think I'm going to be sick." _She thought quietly over her disgust towards weddings.

Jude however couldn't wait to get at the food, and neither could any of us… but we all knew they had wait until it was time.

Finally, the moment was coming near when Danny finished telling his story of asking Sophie to marry him. "I'm very glad all of you could be here… but sadly, There's one special guy who I don't see amongst you."

The video screen showed pictures of me and Danny when we were younger. "Mykan… I don't know where you are, or what's happening to you." He replied, "But I blame myself for it all."

This awed the crowd, and he continued with. "I should never have left you alone like that. I should've been there to help you when you needed it most, and I walked out on you…"

"But, even though he's not here, I know he can hear this… I still love him." The crowd awed again. "He's more than just my brother, he's like a friend to me, and the greatest little guy I ever knew, and for that I'll always keep him in my heart and spirit."

My head sunk down a bit, I felt really bad. All this time Danny was beating himself up even worse than I was beating on myself over our problems. _"All he ever wanted was to make peace with me again, and I threw him out every time."_ I thought to myself. _"Well, that's all going to change right here, right now!"_

"So, if you all don't mind…" Danny replied as he motioned for the DJs to start the music. "Me and Sophie wanted to play one very special song for our first dance together as a married couple."

The crowd made way for the newlyweds. _Little did anyone know, that I switched the CD so the song they were playing had no voices, just the music._

The song started and the couple began to dance softly across the floor. While behind the curtain, and unbeknownst to everyone else… the others and I began to sing Brother my Brother

So far so good. Everyone in the party just thought that voice was coming from the speakers. The others and I nodded to each other that the plan was working, and I kept going with the next verse...

Suddenly, a small spotlight was shone towards the curtains. Everyone including Danny and Sophie looked at the seven shadowy figures standing behind the curtain. "Hey… who's behind there?" asked Danny. The two Coordinators smiled and gently pulled to slowly open the curtains.

The music was now reaching a solo where only the music played…

Danny couldn't believe it. "Mykan…?" he asked "Is that you little bro?" I smiled at my brother and stepped down. "You bet it is." I said "You didn't think I'd want to miss your big day now would you…"

Danny thought he was going to cry, but then he remembered. "But wait… what about the restraining order?" he asked.

I smiled again. "That's the other part of my wedding gift for you, in addition to this song." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the restraining-order on the document. "Ready _Butch...?" _I asked holding one half of the paper, my brother smiled and grabbed the other side"Ready _Sundance…"_

We both readied ourselves and, _"Whoooooa… SHOOT!"_ and we tore the paper in half.

The crowd went wild that Danny and I had made-up; Sophie wiped a tear from her eye when Danny and I hugged for the first time in years.

"Wow…" sobbed Caitlin, "Brother's reunited, that is so sweet."

Sophie approached me, and kissed my cheek. I blushed, "Hee, hee… Welcome to the family, Sophie." I said to her. "You're going make a great in-law for me."

"I was thinking the same thing." She said. "I always wanted a little brother like you."

I winked at her. "Well… why don't you two… Get back on the floor there, and let us finish up." I said. The couple nodded and turned back tot dance floor. I walked back to the others and we continued the song for the dancing newlyweds.


	12. Welcome aboard

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The Party carried on…

Jude and Wyatt hooked up with Starr and Serena. Jonesy and Nikki were dancing to the slow songs.

"Humph… I knew it Harmony Angel, you couldn't keep your hands of Captain-Black."

Nikki snickered, "Yeah, but just remember that we both play as siblings in Thunderbirds."

Jonesy moved his face closer to hers, "But at least in Fireball XL5… we're hitched." Nikki couldn't argue with that, and kissed her boyfriend sweetly.

Jen and Caitlin were enjoying the good food that was there. However, it wasn't long before all of them were moving towards me when they noticed I was just standing at the entrance of the tent and looking outside.

"Uh, Mykan…?" Nikki asked, but I didn't even respond. That's when everyone realized I was starring at Amelie, who had gone for a breath of fresh air, and was sitting quietly on the rock-benches outside.

Nikki tapped me on the shoulder, "Mykan!" This time I winced. "Oh, sorry… Nikki, I didn't see you there."

"Oh, I wonder why?"

Nikki caught me red-handed, I wanted to go out and try to get things on with Amelie, but still being a Scaredy-Cat. "Mykan, you'll never get to be with Amelie if you don't at least ask her."

I twiddled my fingers. "Ah, heh, heh…ugh! Well see, I've never really done this before. I don't actually know what to say to her."

"Well why not just go out there, and tell her that you like her, always have liked her, and if she likes you back as we've heard then maybe she will say yes."

"Do you really think so?" I asked. "For sure, Mykan." said Danny who came up to me with Sophie and the rest of the gang.

"Danny, how did you know about this?" I asked. Danny just held up the latest copy of Fireball XL5 and compared my face and Steve Zodiac's face. "I'd know your face anywhere." He said.

He told me that it took him a long time to work up the nerve to ask Sophie out on their first date, but when he showed her that he really was sweet, and really cared about her… everything turned out smooth.

"Now look at us…" said Sophie, "I never thought Danny was "The One" until I saw how sweet he could be, and he really does do a lot of things to make me happy."

"Dude, remember what I said." Said Jude. _"You Got to, Got to Try a little tnedernee-eess!"_ the others all agreed with him, so I guess there was no more stopping it.

I gulped "Okay… here I go." hard and walked outside. The others all watched me as I slowly walked to where Amelie was sitting.

"Uh… Amelie…?"

She looked up, "Salut', Mykan." She said. "Uh… that song that you and the others sang was really beautiful."

I blushed slightly. "Ah, heh… Thanks."

The others were watching from the tents. "Dude, what's happening over there?" asked Jude.

"Nothing's happening… there not really saying much." Said Jen.

Amelie and just I sat on the stone bench, but as far away from each other as we could go without falling off. "So… You're like not embarrassed that I used you in my comics?" I asked not even looking at her.

"Non…" said Amelie also not looking at me. "Actually, I always wanted to be a star and even 'ave more people like me."

So far so good, or was it really. We were at least talking, but still not even looking at each other as if we were face to face with a_ Medusa_.

"_Come on… one you make the move!" _Wyatt said in his thoughts.

After a few more minutes, Amelie finally asked. "Why did you decide to use me? Zere were lots of other girls." She asked me a question that was probably going to drag the whole thing out of me, so I stood up and finally turned to face her, but she was still looking the other way.

"Amelie… I… well… I…" I stuttered for a while and then let it out, "I used you because your not like other girls I've ever seen. In fact…" I paused, and took a huge breath. "You're beautiful, smart, and fun. You really inspire me..."

Amelie turned around and faced me as she stood. "Oui… go on." she said with he cheeks starting to turn red.

"Well… You see. I only said a lot of stupid things about hating romance, because I was afraid of it. I didn't know how you would respond to me because I thought you were only flirting to joke with me and all… But… well I--"

The others were growing tensed at the tents. _"Come on Mykan… you can do it man!" _Whispered Danny.

I summoned up all courage before my body felt ready to explode from shyness. "I… Really, really _like you_, Amelie!"

The only other person who said such nice things about Amelie was Jonesy's little brother, Robbie. Amelie's cheeks were really going red now. She held a hand to her heart which was beating wildly. "Mykan…"

We still didn't move toward each other. Just standing where we were like chess pieces ready for battle, but now was my only chance there was ever going to be.

"Would… would you be my… Girlfriend?"

This was it, it was all or nothing. Just one little word… _Just one…!_

Amelie and I stood frozen on the spot for a whole minute, and then she softly smiled and said the one little word. "…Oui."

I gasped happily. "You… you will?"

Amelie nodded. "To be honest… I 'ave… sort of liked you too for a long time. You are sweet and caring, but I was always too shy to speak up." She said. "I'd love to go with you."

My eyes twinkled, "…_Merci_ Amelie, _Merci_."

Everyone watched as Amelie and I slowly moved towards each other, and embraced in each others arms, and we even shared a soft kiss.

They all smiled and quietly awed us. "Way to go, Mykan." Said Danny, "You D'man!"

_**The Next Day**_…

The Mall was as busy as ever.

Ron the Rent a cop was going around just looking for excuses to nab at the teenagers. Darth and Julie were still acting like Star-Wars nerds. Stanley was going about causing trouble again with his pop gun, and the gang of six was all at the lemon again.

Even Jason and Jonnie, better known as _The Kissing couple…_ were lip-locked.

"Man that was some night." Said Wyatt. "Serena and I practically want to experience another."

"Ooh… I can't wait to get married and have a huge party like that." Caitlin said.

"Well… I just can't wait to find another job that only might get fired from." Said Jonesy.

I approached the table in my cool clothes. "And I can't wait to start a brand new day at the mall." I said.

"Hey, Mykan… what's shaking?" asked Wyatt.

I told them everything was going great. Sophie and Danny moved to place just a few miles down from where I lived. Comic Cavern was still doing well, and I planned to take Amelie on a big hot date that night.

She passed by me on her way to Soda hop and blew me a kiss. I tipped m shades and winked to her.

"Gee… you've really got it going great here, Mykan." Said Nikki.

"Yeah… but…"

The others all stood up with worried expressions at the word _"But…"_

"There's only one more thing that would make this all absolutely perfect for me." I said as I moved right up to them. "Well, what say guys? We're cool and all. You don't mind if I hang out with you?"

Jen, Caitlin and Jude nodded…. So did Jonesy and Nikki. Wyatt stood up and shook my hand, "Sure Mykan. It's great to have you with us."

"Welcome aboard, dude..." Said Jude as we bopped fists. I exchanged welcomes from the rest of the gang, and then Caitlin squeezed us some celebration lemon-squishes. "Here's to us." Said Wyatt. "The Gang of six, now the Band of Seven… Rock on!"

"ROCK ON!!" we all said as we drank-up.

I couldn't have been happier. My brother and I were back on the same page again, my store was growing rapidly in popularity with my own comic series, the hottest girl in the mall was now my girlfriend… and I now had several new friends.

"You know… I can't think of a happier ending." I said as I sipped my squishy.

_**(Ending Theme)**_

_**JONSEY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_-Now that were through with school  
__We get to make all the rules.  
__Spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hanging together  
__In a place where we grew up._

_I'm 7teen… I have found my own way  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm 7teen, life sure was sweet  
__Though we grew up way to fast,  
__Still, The memories will last._

_**JONSEY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… MYKAN**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6**_

_I'm 7teen, 7teen…_

_Got to make the memories last_

_**JONSEY… CAITLIN… WYATT… JEN… JUDE… NIKKI… and MYKAN **_

_**7TEEN**_


End file.
